Good Form/Transcript
SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Dragging an unconscious adult with them a group of Lost Boys runs through the undergrowth. Arriving at a wooden cage they lock their prisoner up. Briefly, the camera focuses on the prisoner revealing him to be Neal Cassidy. ---- Felix: You heard Pan. You know what to do with him. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Pan’s camp. Lost Boys play chanting. Henry Mills watches them from a distance. One Lost Boy, Devin, approaches Henry nudging him with a stick. ---- Devin: (scoffs) So, you’re the boy Pan’s been looking for all this time. (This time he nudges Henry harder. Henry backs away.) Henry: Ask him. (Devin attacks Henry playfully. Startled, Henry jumps out of his reach.) Stop it! Devin: If you can’t take this, how are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you? (Looking down Henry notices a stick lying on the ground. Nodding Devin encourages Henry to pick up the stick. As soon as Henry is armed Devin charges. They engage in a playful fight.) Peter Pan: (watching) Not bad. But wouldn’t it be more fun, if you had real swords? Henry: I’ve never used a real sword. Peter Pan: (to Henry) This is Neverland and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want. (places a hand on Henry’s shoulder) You just need to believe, Henry. Close your eyes and believe you’re holding a real sword. (Henry closes his eyes. Opening them again he’s holding a blade in hand.) What are you waiting for? Go on. (Henry charges Devin. Watching them Lost Boys cheer.) Go on! Go for it! Keep going! Come on! (With one stroke of his sword Henry cuts his opponent’s stick in a half.) Come on, Henry! (Charging once again, Henry hits his opponent drawing blood.) Henry: (shocked) I’m sorry. It was an accident. Peter Pan: Henry. Don’t you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy? (Peter Pan hands Henry his sword back.) You never apologize. (turns to Lost Boys) Come on. (Lost Boys cheer loudly. Peter Pan encourages Henry to raise his arm in an victorious gesture) Henry: (pleased) Yeah. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Neal Cassidy’s hideout. David Nolan lights a torch. There are chalk markings on the wall. Emma Swan struggles to remove pillows in order to examine the markings more closely. Hook watches Emma. ---- Hook: You need a hand, love? Emma: Is that a joke? Hook: No, I’m quite serious. (shifts the pillows) Emma: Wow. David: What is it? Hook: It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island. (Emma notices something) Mary Margaret: What’s wrong? Emma: Look here. Neal stopped counting. Mary Margaret: Cause he got off the island? Emma: He was here longer. David: Then, why would he… Emma: Because he lost hope. Regina Mills: You got that from scribblings? Emma: I got that because it’s what I did. Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless. David: You think the same thing is happening to Henry? Emma: Pan said it would. David: Hey, we’re gonna rescue him. Emma: Yeah, I know that. And you know that, but Henry doesn’t know that. Pan wants him to lose faith. Regina: So, what? You want to send him a message? Because I haven’t seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting? Emma: We take a page from Pan. And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we’re coming. Regina: With Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all? Mary Margaret: Maybe it’s time we use that to our advantage. Regina: How? Mary Margaret: Follow me, I’ll show you. (Mary Margaret exits, Emma is about to follow, but Hook stops her.) Hook: Swan? Emma: What? We’re wasting time. Hook: I… I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like. To lose hope. Emma: I know what this is. This… you…you know, trying to bond with me. So, save your breath. I’m not in the mood. (David approaches Hook) David: Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She’s never gonna like you. Hook: Is that so? David: How could she? You’re nothing but a pirate. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jewel of the Realm is at anchor. Sailors attend to their assigned tasks. ---- First Sailor: Look alive, men! Second Sailor: Take the sail, take the rig! Third Sailor: All hands on deck! Lieutenant: All hands on deck! (The sailors line up. The lieutenant walks down the line. He indicates one sailor whose uniform isn’t buttoned properly.) Third Sailor: Apologies, lieutenant. Lieutenant: It’s Lieutenant Jones, sailor. The captain is in transit with new orders from the king himself. Before his arrival this ship will be swapped from stem to stern and… (He stops in front of a sailor picking a bottle out of the sailor’s pocket.) Rum, sailor? (turns to face the men) Does anyone know what happens to sailors, who drink rum? (No one dares to speak.) They get drunk. And drunkenness leads to bad form. And if there’s one thing that won’t be tolerated aboard this ship, it’s bad form. (The lieutenant throws the bottle overboard.) Captain: My ship has never been in finer hands. Lieutenant: Aye, Captain. We stand ready to receive the king’s orders. Captain: (addressing the sailors) To your stations. When the king summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust, to navigate this difficult journey. My little brother. Lieutenant: Perhaps you mean younger brother. Captain: (hands Killian Jones a sextant) A gift. To commemorate our latest voyage together. Lieutenant: A sextant? You always were the sentimental type. Captain: Look closer, brother. Lieutenant: I’ve never seen markings like this. To what strange land are we headed? Captain: I’m under orders not to say until we arrived. But, brother, this is the mission of our dreams. A mission that will bring peace to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers. Lieutenant: A hero’s journey. That’s indeed good form, brother. (turns around) Master bosun? Bosun: Aye, sir? Lieutenant: All hands prepare to set sail. Make speed. ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season Three Transcripts